Mysterious as the Dark side of the Moon
by MollyRXXX
Summary: A young girl from the twenty first century was living the life as an assassin. Out for revenge she will stop at nothing till she receives it even if she is sent back in time to the Jin Dynasty. A few soldiers (Guess) find Mulan passed out on the ground with a bad injury choosing to take her back to their camp captain Li Shang has an instant attraction to her too bad he looks...


**Mysterious as the Dark side of the Moon**

**Summery: **A young girl from the twenty-first century was living the life as an assassin. Out for revenge she will stop at nothing till she receives it even if she is sent back in time to the Jin Dynasty. A few soldiers (Guess) find Mulan passed out on the ground with a bad injury choosing to take her back to their camp captain Li Shang has an instant attraction to her too bad he looks much like the murder she is after. Will he ever get the girl? Is she going to fall in love? When the time comes will she go back to her time or stay? Is there even a possibility she will be able to go back home?

* * *

**Chapter I: The eyes**

The place is like always. Many people came here for fun hoping to find a nice mate to take back home with them. Of course that's what this place is for hook ups perhaps a couple of drinks maybe even a game or two of pool possibly even darts. Some do come just to be with friends, and some just come to get wasted, but there are also those few who come for danger. One of those few is a certain innocent looking brunette.

Many give her glances checking over every curve she has. Her beauty will always be noticed by men even women knew of her beauty. As her's could never be compared to theirs for she outshines them in physical appearance. Hair dark as a starless night, phoenix eyes the color of warm caramel, petite almost fragile looking yet having a curvy hourglass figure, pale as the moon with the reddest blood stain lips. Her clothing screamed money as she wore a simple yet expensive pink silk traditional mini dress clinging to her body like a glove. Legs were visible to anyone who let their eyes wonder. Her feet are with matching strappy heels covering part of her legs in ribbon like straps.

Tonight this female was here to investigate not to play around. Never has she mixed in business with pleasure not once in her life. Her job was her life she was born into this life and she was going to die with this job. Her father died working like her, so have her grandparents she is alone in this world, but that is how the life of an assassin is.

"Miss?" Glancing up she noticed the bartender placing a sour apple martini in front. "From the gentleman," Motioning with his head to the man dressed in a business attire to the corner. Nodding she picked up her drink walking with grace to the man.

"Aren't you a little too young for the drink," The dark-haired with already graying hair smirked at her.

Giving him a smirk of her own she slid to the booth on the opposite side. "You are the one who gave it to me uncle,"

"True," He picked up his own martini giving her a toast. Sniffing the drink he slid a finger in giving a taste "I heard of your promotion,"

Doing the same the young lady looked with out a care to him "Have you now?"

"Yes..." Finally taking a sip he continued "Your father would have been proud,"

Nodding her head she sipped her martini. "I know," Her father was a delicate subject for her and he knew it.

"It seems only yesterday you received your first gun with your old man showing you how to aim," Nodding at him she waited for him to continue "You were such a cute five-year old...when was it? Ten years ago?" Giving him a look he sighed. "Alright. I know what you want Dao will be making an appearance at Xinjiang Opera Theater. Here are the details," He passed a folder filled with papers inside.

Gently taking the folder she placed it inside her purse.

Raising an eyebrow at his niece he had to ask "What? Not even going to take a look,"

"I know you uncle you deliver which is why you are one of the best," She told him standing getting ready to leave.

Standing up too he place a couple of bills on the table not even bothering to finish up his drink. Running his head through his raven hair he walked his young niece out of the bar to the safety of her car. "Don't worry you'll have your revenge and we'll be there to clean up the mess," Smirking he stood walking to his car when he stopped "Oh and Mulan?" Turning her head she raised an eyebrow "here," grabbing the small box thrown to her she looked at it for a second before looking up her uncle was gone.

* * *

Standing by her window Mulan gazed out her window in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure from last night. The same nightmare played over and over since that time...

Only wearing her father's old shirt she decided it was time to prepare for the upcoming events about to unfold. Walking out of her room down the hall past her father's old room to his study that now belonged to her. Opening the door she turned flipped the lights on gently closing the door behind her. Walking to the comfy seat Mulan opened the folders revealing Dao as always in business attire.

Moving the pictures to the side she went straight to the information. Reading over it she sees he will be attending Xinjiang Opera Theater on Sunday night. He will be attending with his parents to see the battle of the Xiong-nu also known as Huns, it was to be the anniversary of when China were victorious. His motivation is just relax and enjoy an evening with his family too bad that wont happen. Giving a curling grin Mulan couldn't help, but imagine how his expression will show when she comes out of the blue making him watch his own father being murdered before his eyes just like how he had done to her. Then his mother and finally himself. They will all pay for what they had done to her all those years of misery living in pain nightmare after nightmare.

Nodding to herself she grabbed her cellphone making a call to the local boutique outside of the prying eyes of the city dwellers. Her plan was in motion.

* * *

"You are marvelous !" One of the make-up ladies gushed placing the last amount of powder on her face.

"Thank you," Mulan smiled bowing. The ladies along with most of the actresses and singers left the dressing room leaving her and a few others.

Gazing in the mirror she stared at herself in the mirror. Wearing a type of kimono wore from what is considered to be the early years of China. Mostly pink, aside from the silk of her red belt and blue of an article of clothing over the pink plus the dark pink of the skirt. She looked exactly as a geisha only with more color. Her hair was up along with a single orchid comb her uncle had given her something that her father was supposed to give her when he thought she was ready.

Taking one last look at the mirror she followed the rest of the girls to the stage. Getting to position she took a deep breath preparing for what is to come.

The curtains flew open revealing the audience. It took no time for Mulan to find Dao he still had those cruel eyes the same eyes that murdered her father. Instead of showing her fury she placed a gentle smile on her face as the music began. Slowly the rhythm allowed her body to concentrate on the steps to follow the dance was called Tang Dynasty dance. Her body was familiar with the dance as this was one of the last ones her father was able to show her before his unfortunate departure.

Snapping her head up she saw Dao looking particular interested at her. Blinded with rage for a fraction of a second she had finally lost it. As the dancers twirled she took out her gun shooting the ceiling.

Screams could be heard from everywhere, but the target was the Chu family. Seeing them depart to the left wing Mulan followed through their shadows.

Knowing the police would be coming soon along with the agencies she ran to the artifacts wing. Her hatred for them was far to great to bring her back to earth now all was left to end their lives. Hearing a click to her side Mulan turned with her arm stretched out. Dao was in the same posture as her, his father on the other side of her with his wife behind him. Knowing this was the only chance she got she planned quickly.

"Who are you?" Dao the second questioned.

Ignoring his question her eyes are only set on Dao the third.

"He asked you a question," He growled.

"Tut, tut I would have believed you of all people would know," Mulan mocked.

The youngest Dao lowered his gun for a second and that second was all she needed. Shooting at his leg she swiftly turned shooting at the two elders shooting the gun out of the eldest hands.

"You all ruined my life. Ruined me," Mulan stated glaring at them.

"We have done nothing!" The mother had screamed.

"No? Think hard," Hearing a sound she turned giving another shot scaring the one she wanted. "Three days ago was the anniversary of someone...someone very important to me,"

Widening his eyes he got out "Hua" The surname of her family echoed in the room.

"Very good," She praised him. "Now take a good look at me and tell me what is my name," Already hearing the familiar sound of the police she knew her uncle along with the others would be here in a few minutes. "Think."

Hearing the sound of boots hitting the ground she knew her uncle was here. Shooting at Dao they were all in battle mode now. A crash was heard of glass braking giving a glance she saw it was one of an ancient scroll not knowing which or caring she looked back to her target to see him already standing with his gun on his hands even with a wounded leg.

Glaring at each other they finally attacked. Shots were heard from all around glass shattered from everywhere blood still has not been shed until a piercing pain to her side along with a bright light of a flash. Gust of wind blew everywhere no one could see what had happened. At that moment no one knew Hua Mulan had disappeared.

***  
**Jin dynasty (1115 - 1234)**

At dusk most were bathing in a nearby lake by their camp. Each had a foul smell after training or attempting to train with their captain. Some had actually learned to live with the smell, but others could not take it. They smelled worst then the manure brought upon by their horses. Many would think there would be adventure just for being part of china's army, but there was hardly anything to look forward to other than training each and everyday.

That is until now. A bright blinding light flashed sending a strong gust of wind all around. The lake where most are sent waves all around much stronger than any have witnessed sending them back further into the lake. Fear surged through them imaging the Huns had come to attack. They knew none of them were ready to battle as training had gone down hill since day one...today was day thirty-five.

Coming back to land the men ran to camp where others already gathered awaited for their captains command. All changed they waited patiently as he paced before declaring

"We shall all go in groups to locate the cause of the explosion. I highly doubt this was the Huns," The commanding officer never seen or witness something like that in his entire nineteen years of life. Nodding he continued "Report as soon as you find anything we shall meet back before nightfall," That would give everyone at least an hour to search.

Finding their groups the men set off to find a clue about what had happened. Were they being attacked? Many had the same thought running through their head.

Going off to their own captain Li Shang wished them luck praying to the ancestors it is not the Huns. Each filled out most on foot as only a few had horses to ride.

Three men set of towards the east walking around in a loudly manner.

"Say what do you think that was?" The lanky one asked.

"Beats me," The short said spitting to the side.

"Perhaps it was a person in need of our help. The great ancestors for sure sent that sound out to capture our attention," The giant ever so wise said.

"Yea right!" The other two snickered stopping short.

In front of them was a girl on the ground. All three men had their eyes wide open in shock that the wise one was right. On the ground laid a young lady ever so beautiful, still as a rock, wearing very rich clothing with the bright make up most ladies wore on occasions. The biggest of the three walked up to her after he shook off his shock gently checking for pulse as she lay very still.

"She's alive, but very weak," Picking her up he carried her over to the other two.

"What should we do?" The tall one asked.

Giving a slap to his friend the short one told him "We're taking her to the camp with us,"

"Yao is right Ling she will die out her-" Stopping short as he felt something warm seeping through his shirt he moved her away from his body to reveal a crimson stain on him. Gasping at this his friends looked over giving a shocked gasp as well. "She's wounded,"

"Those damb dirty Huns have no heart for what they did!" Ling said.

"When I get my hands on them I'm gonna-" Yao stopped at a soft moan.

"Ah where-where uh," The young lady tried to speak only to pass out again while clenching to her wounded side.

"Miss do not worry I am Chien Po, and these are my friends Yao and Ling,"

"Um Chien Po I think we should take her back to camp now it's almost nightfall and she doesn't seemed to be conscious again," Ling advised his friend.

Nodding they walked back to base camp.

Imagine everyone's surprise as three of the men brought back a beautiful young lady when none found a single thing other than the usual of lost arrows from camp. Yao and Ling made sure there was space for them to get through as they walked to the center.

"Captain" Chien Po started.

The young male who stood talking to an elder man stopped to be shocked at what presented him. The biggest soldier they had at camp carried a woman who was clearly passed out.

"We found her she is wounded,"

"Take her to my tent," Nodding he went in as his commanding officer sent for someone to fetch the doctor each camp had with them.

Li Shang came into the camp with Chi Fu a council member sent by the emperor to keep an eye on progress. Walking inside he held in a gasp although he couldn't help his eyes widening. On his mat was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She looked full of youth yet full of sadness her breathing was slow almost weak.

"Report," Shang snapped his fingers towards the men.

"Well while we were walking around searching for what we thought was going to be nothing," Ling started.

"We came across this beauty laying on the ground with a bloody wound to her side," Yao said next.

"She was conscious for a second mumbling to herself, but quickly lost it again," Chien Po finished.

Nodding at them he sent them out as the doctor came in.

Kneeling by the mat he opened up his case of materials. Gently tuning over he sighed at the amount of blood showing through the dress. Almost half of her dress was stained in the blood still warm and wet.

"I'll need you two to leave she'll need to be bandage," Nodding they left him to do his work.

Slowly he removed her kimono making sure he didn't accidentally see her chest area though he couldn't if he tried. She wore a type of clothing covering her chest he looked over to see if any blood showed he saw none. Removing the dress till it was half way off he grabbed a rag wiping the blood seeping out in the matter of seconds it was soaking with her blood.

Drying the rag he dipped it in cool water repeating it over. Once he saw where the wound started he was surprised to see a small hole on her side. Such a small hole was the cause of much of this blood. Curious he turned her till her back was to him. Taking two of his needle like object he probed the are till he felt something hard as stone inside. Knowing it was not bones he carefully took it out. His curiosity doubled a small silver ball had penetrated her side causing the blood. Shaking his head he laid the object by his side trying to work on his patient.

Finally, bandaging the area he knew he would come back to change them as already a crimson color started to appear.

"Hmm ah huh huh," looking up he saw the young lady shaking with a fever surfacing.

Gently he cleaned her face of the make up making sure to remove it completely before placing a cool cloth on her forehead. Knowing she will need to be cool for the night possibly even the morning he took off her dress leaving what looked to be cloths covering her most privet areas. He stopped midway as he caught sight of something silver in her dress. Taking it out he decided to give it to the captain he had no idea what this was. Placing a light blanket over her he wrote a few things down needing to know if she needed any more help.

Standing he walked out where only the captain was seen the other men must have gone to sleep.

"She has come down with a fever. I will need you to keep her cool down for the night and the wound is still bleeding, but I had placed some herbs to help it slow," Taking the small silver he hand it to him "This is the caused for her wound,"

Taking it he is surprised at the size. "What is it?" He inspected it not believing this small thing could cause a type of wound where blood continued to pour out.

"I do not know. I was hoping you knew," Sighing the doctor rubbed his face giving him the other "I found this in her dress too," A silver unusual shaped thing was placed in his hand it looked something you hold while trying to aim at something.

"Is there anything else?" Shang was afraid of the answer such a young beauty should not be in pain.

"Yes while inspecting for any other injuries she had what seemed to be scars on her there are parts where the skin is darkened by a few shades where they are," Taking a moment he then said the saddest part "You must make sure she does not move much now she is in the most delicate critical state of life that could easily end her life," At that he patted the young captain of the back heading back to his tent.

Shang stood shocked at what he has heard. He had never given thought of a women going through this type of illness other than men. He felt a small spasm of panic he witnessed first hand of his mother dying of a fever and now he will witness this stranger receiving the same fate. Saddened he went in to see her now without the make up.

"Beautiful," He breathed.

Now without any white gunk covering her face he was able to see a pale beauty laying breathing an irregular way. He blushed as he realized she wore no clothing underneath the blanket as her dress was put to the side. Trying to distract himself he inspected the dress. It was obvious she came from money with the amount of silk on the dress. Her beauty enhanced her more _perhaps she has a husband._ At the thought had Shang frowning such a beauty like her must have a husband back home or even a fiancé. Then again if she had would that man not protect her instead of leaving her suffering in the bitter night. True it wasn't _that _cold but no delicate creäture as her should be out with a wound. If he was her husband he would protect her from any harm...

He stopped at the thought she must have a husband for she is the most remarkable woman he had ever seen. The first woman he ever felt something for a type of connection to. Though she is the first woman he actually thought as beautiful. Never in his life has he taken an interest in women his mind occupied in fighting next to his father.

He sat next to her laughing to himself she wasn't even conscious not even a word and he was already ready to...to

What was he ready to do? Go to her village (where ever that might be), find out if she has a husband if not ask for her parents to set up a match for them both. He couldn't do that could he? His father told him when he saw his mother he demanded a match be made and that request happened. Could he do the same?

Shaking thoughts of this he stared at the two silver items. They were like nothing he had seen before and she had them. For what though?

Sighing he knew he had to think about this later perhaps when she wakes up..._If she wakes up._

Wincing at his thoughts he made sure to take care of her in the best way possible. There was no women in the army so he had to be the one to care for her. Many would believe this was scandals, but he would make sure she stayed a secret from outsiders. Keeping an eye at her as he sat on the other side of his tent he waited for any indication she might need any help.

About two times through the night the doctor came in to change her bandages he gave him no sign of her fever lowering or if the blood stopped. He assumed the blood did as this time the bandage was not stained. Sighing he let his eyes close for _only a moment_. He thought.

Hearing a sound Shang shot right up to see the sun rising through his tent. Looking over at her he saw her eyes wide opened staring right at him holding no emotion. Not knowing what to do other than stare into his eyes he felt like falling they were almost a dark honey color lighter than the usual brown everyone had. She stared before sitting up not realizing her dress was not on.

The blankets fell revealing two clothes covering the most intimate areas. She felt the air as the blanket fell retrieving it she gave a glare over at the stranger who is red staring at her chest. Giving a whistle she motioned for him to look at her "Who are you," Her head throbbed and her side felt like someone gave her a good kick.

Looking up she held in a gasp of pure hatred at those brown eyes stared at her. The same eyes as Dao the vile man she wanted nothing more than to have his blood shed. He looked so much like him yet at the same time he didn't, but those eyes were the same as ever. It was all in the eyes.

* * *

**Review?**

**I almost forgot how much I love Mulan until I saw it again. **

**Thoughts? Questions? Comments? **


End file.
